


Classic HQ Bday!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erotic Tickling, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Drabble series in which everyone’s gay and dating and everyone has a thing with tickling hahaha - featuring classic HQ pairings that have been missed, and to write them I used Mia’s very ownprompts! ^^
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	1. Kagehina | “I made pancakes… even though you don’t like them”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ticklygiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST FRIEND MIA!!! Ahhhh I was thinking what to write for you and since we’ve been talking about how we miss Haikyuu I thought... Let’s do this! And since I just couldn’t pick a pair, why not all? 
> 
> A few notes about the drabbles;; it starts with some SFW and gets a little bit naughtier to real N$FW (read: p*rn at the end) with each drabble so be warned^-^ Also, since it feels so long ago that I wrote them, you’ll notice the boys are no high schoolers in this fic anymore. P.S. Mia has the cute habit lately to ask what I am up to so I lied a bit a few times, I was working on this:))) hehehe love you sweetie.

“Happy.... birthday!” 

Kageyama awoke with a start when something small, not heavy but quite wild, landed on top of his stomach.

“H-Hinata. What the -!” he scolded his boyfriend who was bouncing on top of him. Hinata grinned merrily and poked Kageyama’s chest. 

“Kags, wake up. Happy birthday!” Hinata sang.

“It’s _your_ birthday, idiot,” Kageyama sighed, feeling too sleepy for Hinata’s usual strange nonsense, but Hinata continued to bounce excitedly.

“Yup. Happy birthday to me. Look, I made us a special breakfast to celebrate. We used to do this with all birthdays back at home!” 

Kageyama rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the plate Hinata had in his hands. He gave him a look.

Hinata continued to smile. “I know, I know. I made pancakes... even though you don’t like them. But look. It has bacon, ham, and sausage. You like meat, don’t you? There is also egg, and cheese. And this is your name written in ketchup letters. Isn’t it gorgeous? I paid a lot of attention to it. I already ate mine, I couldn’t help it. But it had my name in ketchup letter as well.” 

Of course Kageyama liked meat. It was exactly why he had agreed to joining that barbecue with the guys they had planned tonight, even though he had preferred to celebrate Hinata’s birthday quietly together with some quality time. 

But... Kageyama had always felt bad for not liking pancakes while it was one of the only dishes Hinata was ever proud of to make, and now he stared at this disaster in front of him. 

“I just woke up. You want me to eat _this_?” he asked. Hinata nodded.

“Yes, because it’s my birthday.” Kageyama sighed at his adorable boyfriend who was smiling at him like a little puppy while shoving that mediocre food in his face. 

Hinata pricked the fork in the pancake and held it up so Kageyama could take a bite. 

“Hinata...” Kageyama sighed. He then gathered all of his courage and leaned forward to accept the food. He was slightly thankful and not thankful at the same time that Hinata had smeared a whole load of ketchup on it so the taste of the pancake wasn’t even that bad. He just tasted... ketchup. 

Then, with his mouth still full, Kageyama finally took the plate from Hinata, only to place it on the nightstand beside the bed.

“Hey, you should eat all- _ahh_!” Hinata cried out when Kageyama suddenly flipped his petite boyfriend under him with ease. Smirking down at him with his mouth full of pancake, meat and ketchup of his birthday breakfast, Kageyama began to claw at both sides of Hinata’s torso.

“EHEeh! Kagsahaha! Nohoho!” Hinata chirped, laughing hysterically in an instant. Now _that_ sight and sound made the bad taste a lot better. Smiling, Kageyama wickedly tickled Hinata where he knew he was so very ticklish.

Gathering the hysterical guy’s flailing arms in one hand, he pinned them above his head and started to tickle him all over his tummy, sides, ribs and underarms with his other hand. His fingers were racing all over the squirming body as if it was their race track, and he chuckled.

He thought to tickle him until he had swallowed all of that huge not-so-tasty food that Hinata had shoved into his mouth at once, but now found himself chewing extra slowly, just to drag this brief fluttering moment of Hinata’s well-deserved tickle torture a liiittle longer. 

While he did, he discovered he might not hate pancakes that much after all. Especially if they were Hinata’s. 

“Kageyaaahaah! Kahahags! _Tobiohoo_!” Hinata whined, giggling adorably. 

“Honeyeehehe!” he added to his list of attempts to address him during this playful torture. That cutie was really trying everything. Kageyama released his arms, only to attack him with both hands, and Hinata thrashed wildly as more of those adorable laughs and giggles burst out of him.

By the time the last remains of that 1/8 hideous pancake were completely out of his mouth, Kageyama kissed Hinata to share the taste, and he smiled against his lips.

“Happy birthday to you,” he muttered against Hinata’s lips that were still spread into an adorable smile, and to make that smile even bigger Kageyama snuck in a few more tickles by lightly scribbling Hinata’s bare sides.

“Hehehe you meaneehehe! But y-yes, happy birthday to me. Now - if you eat the rest of that pancahahaake - okay no! Nohoho sorry! You don’t neheheee- _eeehehep_!” 

“Pancake, this one?” Kageyama nibbled and raspberried Hinata’s neck mercilessly while his fingers went to do their work again. That cute little pancake was asking for it after all.


	2. Tsukkiyama | “I’m a bit drunk, can you tickle me?”

Ahhh. Barbecues were the best. With a lot of meat. A lot of friends. A lot of drinks. A lot of music. A lot of friends. A lot of friends. A lot of Tsukki. A loooot of Tsukki. A lot lot lot looooot of Tsukki!!!!

Tsukishima raised his head to look at his boyfriend who had been rambling all of that in one breath. 

Yamaguchi was sitting at the other side, speaking of his feelings like this to their friends Oikawa, Kuroo and Bokuto, and Tsukishima could hear from all the way here that Yamaguchi was a bit drunk. 

Even when he was surrounded by noise, such as Hinata getting showered with birthday song after birthday song, other drunk guys singing and yelling, Tanaka and Nishinoya holding a loud eating competition, and music, he could recognize his boyfriend’s voice as if it was on a separate channel. 

Talking like this was a cute trait Yamaguchi would show once in a while if he drank too much, and Tsukishima heard Oikawa laugh at this. 

“A lot of Tsukki you say? Now _that’s_ a naughty thing to say,” Oikawa said, but he got scolded quietly by Iwaizumi who did not seem to have teasing drunk Yamaguchi on his schedule. Tsukishima sighed and thought it’d be good to pick Yamaguchi up and take care of him, maybe take him home if things went too fa-

“Tsukki! _Hey_!” Yamaguchi, cheeks rosy and adorable, took Tsukishima’s hand when he inched closer to them, and he pulled him in a tight hug. Another cute, funny, but slightly unwelcome drunk Yamaguchi trait at the moment was him getting all clingy and huggy like this.

“Tsukkiiiii. Tsukki? I’m a bit drunk, can you tickle me?”   


Oh. And this. Tsukishima froze. Kuroo dropped his meat and Bokuto let out a loud laugh in surprise.

“Aww!” he said fondly.  


“Did he say that? Did he really?” Oikawa laughed.   


“He didn’t, he did not,” Tsukishima muttered, but he blushed when Yamaguchi rubbed against him.   


“Tickle meee! Tsukki, tickle me!” Blushing like crazy, Tsukishima did not want anyone to see and hear his boyfriend like this anymore. He took his hand and dragged him away from the group, leaving the other guys behind laughing at them.

“He’s gonna tickle him!” Kuroo laughed.  


Oh, he was. He definitely was. Feeling angry, embarrassed, vengeful and fond all at the same time, Tsukishima finally pinned Yamaguchi against the wall and kabedon’ed him with a dark look on his face.

“Tickle you?” he asked. Yamaguchi was still smiling despite the semi-rough way he got dragged all the way here. He nodded.  


“Please?” he asked. Tsukishima sighed. Too cute.  


“Alright then, but remember. You asked.” His big hands found their way to his lover’s slender body, and he wiggled his fingers under his shirt as they liked to do so often. Yamaguchi tensed up and squeezed his eyes shut.  


“Eeeheheeep!” he squeaked, and he already started to dance.  


“Stay still, you wanted this,” Tsukishima scolded, but rather than annoyed he was too fond of this drunk cutie.

“Yehehees!” Yamaguchi laughed. He even raised his arms obediently, exposing himself to Tsukishima’s searching fingers. Smirking, Tsukishima accepted the offer and began to scratch at his revealed armpits.   


“AHhaha!” Yamaguchi swayed his hips, squirmed and trembled, but he did his best to keep his arms up there.   


“Not thehehere!” Yamaguchi laughed when he continued to tickle his armpits. Despite the ‘not there’, he really kept holding up his arms like that so Tsukishima could tickle him, and Tsukishima couldn’t help but chuckle.

Tickling Yamaguchi silly had always been a thing for him, but tickling Yamaguchi when he was drunk like this - begging for it like he never would... Those were just the guilty pleasures in his life.

“Tsukkeeehehe!” Yamaguchi finally couldn’t hold it anymore and moved his arms back down. Still, Tsukishima continued to tickle him until Yamaguchi was forced to slide down and curl up into a ball. Even then, Tsukishima continued to tickle him to a point where they were both sprawled on the floor. Yamaguchi wheezing, giggling. Tsukishima tickling him, kissing him, and tickling him more.


	3. Daisuga | “I thought this was a bad idea… it looks like I was right”

Two guys looked at each other. One on one side of the fence. One on the other side. Separated by the huge school gate, Daichi dramatically extended his hand.

“You, go. Go without me,” he said. Suga sighed and shook his head.

“I thought this was a bad idea... it looks like I was right.” Rewind to all that happened. Barbecue at the school grounds in Tokyo. Gatherings with many old friends, Karasuno friends, also Kuroo, Bokuto, even Oikawa and the gang. Lots of fun. Lots of drinks. Alcohol.

The party lasted a little too long, with a little too many drinks. Daichi and Suga had ended up going astray from the group. They... Well yeah, they made out. Did some things, not too naughty, but alright, a little naughty. Blushing, Suga remembered how they came wobbling back to find the barbecue site empty. 

Everyone had already left. And when they came to the school’s exit, they found the gate had already closed as well. Which was not too illogical, given the time of 3 AM, but still. 

“Here, shall I give you a hand?” was what drunk Daichi had suggested to drunk Suga. Daichi had helped Suga climb over the big gate, not considering that he should follow as well, not considering that he had a few drinks too many and that he was by far not as flexible as back in the high school days. 

Daichi’s lovely thick thighs failed him as he tried to climb after him, slipping clumsily and dropping to the floor uncharmingly a few times.

Suga laughed and shook his head. “It’s alright, just wait. I called Kuroo-san, he should be back here soon to help. Although, he did sound a little..” 

“Drunk?” Daichi asked. He laughed and sat down on the ground. Suga chuckled and did the same. They both sat against the gate so they were basically touching, they just had bars between them as if they were neighbouring criminals. 

“Was a fun night, hm?” Daichi asked. He hiccupped and burped, making Suga giggle. Their hands found each other’s under the gate, and they touched. He smiled.  


“It was fun,” he said. Who would have thought they all happened to be around the same place at the same time to have get togethers like this. He felt nostalgic, thinking back of the high school days. How excited they were whenever a school like Nekoma or Fukurodani would come all the way for a practice match, or when they would go to visit them.  


“Hey?” Suga looked down at Daichi who had began to playfully trace his hand palm with his finger.  


“Hm?” Daichi smiled adorably.  


“Does it tickle?” he asked. Suga nodded.  


“You know it does,” he said. Daichi flashed a sexy smile.  


“That I do,” he said, and Suga tensed up when he felt a tickle on his hand again. This time Daichi had grabbed his hand and traced the skin playfully with his finger. His hand palm, also his wrist, and Suga giggled.  


“D-don’t!” he giggled, and he pulled weakly, but Daichi held him even tighter. The soft tracing of one finger turned to scribbles with all five, and Suga threw his head back and cackled.  


“Dahahaichi! Not nohohow!” he laughed. Oh how insane this must’ve looked if anyone saw them like this.  


“Then when?” Daichi whined innocently. Suga gasped when his hand got tugged a bit more under the gate, right into Daichi’s claws. Daichi first tickled the skin on the top of his hand when Suga thought twisting his hand around would help him escape the strange ticklish sensations, but he was mistaken. 

And then, Daichi tugged his arm even further his way and trapped his hand between his thighs.   


Now with both his own hands free to attack, Daichi scribbled all ten fingers up Suga’s arm where he could reach him.

“Nohoho! D-Daichihihi!” Suga squirmed and giggled. If he could pull himself free it wouldn’t be that easy to escape some ruthless tickling - unlike whenever they were at home. Right now, they had a huge gate in between them, so the moment he’d be free, he’d be free for real. But he didn’t even get close to that part.  


Daichi’s legs firmly trapped his arm, which was so far on Daichi’s side by now that he couldn’t help but be pressed against the gate bars. And that’s where Daichi’s fingers found their ways in between the bars. They tickled him wherever they could reach, and Suga wriggled and squealed helplessly.

“No fahahair! No f-fair! Daichiehhehe!” he howled. Who would’ve thought. No school gate could separate him from his tickle monster boyfriend Daichi. Opening his eyes as he continued to laugh, Suga looked at Daichi’s face; he looked cute like this. Teasy, playful, his cheeks had a rosy color because of the alcohol but also because he seemed to be having a lot of fun.  


“Ahaha! _Daichi_!” At some point, they were both pressed against the gate. Daichi’s fingers were still on his body, hungrily tracking any part they could reach from his side.   


And then.. their faces got closer as well. They kissed. It was a little cramped and they could barely reach, but once they found a good angle, they kissed just like that. Daichi’s fingers never paused their hunt for Suga’s tickle spots either, and he giggled and moaned as they kissed passionately.

“ _Burp_.” They looked up in sudden shock when Kuroo’s burp alarmed them, and they pulled apart. Suga pulled his arm in shock, and right at that moment Daichi thought to finally pull his legs apart, causing Suga to topple backwards on the ground due to the sudden freedom.  


“You guys, seriously can’t help it huh?” Kuroo said. As tall as the captain was, and despite that nasty burp he seemed pretty sobered up as well, he climbed over the gate and easily helped his former captain buddy Daichi over to the other side, and climbed after them.

“Well, now that you’re both free to go, you can continue your business. You’re very very welcome. Very welcome,” Kuroo rambled, and away he went. Giggling shyly, Suga stepped closer to Daichi again and wrapped his arms around him.  


“Not a bad idea, not a bad idea, right?” he teased, the vengeful desire of sweet revenge filling him up. Daichi wiggled his eyebrows.   


“Are you challenging me?” he asked. Suga shrugged.  


“Maybe, maybe. Actually... Yes.”  


They didn’t even get anywhere near to a bed, shelter or a healthy night rest. They ended up sprawled on the ground beside the closed school gate, engaged in drunk tickle fight part two. Hmm, would they ever really grow up? Nah.


	4. Iwaoi | “Yes, but please don’t tickle me!”

“Geez. You never learn, do you?” Oikawa cringed at the sudden bright light that blinded him even with his eyes closed - Iwaizumi had quite suddenly opened the curtains and he was still being lazy and comfortable in bed!  


“Iwa-chaaan!” he whined, rolling over. He opened one eye despite the bright light and vaguely saw his boyfriend in the bedroom. He was already dressed, looking handsome and mature wearing a suit, even a necktie.   


“Did you drink that much?” Iwaizumi sighed at semi-hungover Oikawa in bed. Oikawa yawned and shook his head. Last night’s barbecue was fun and sure he did have a couple of drinks. But he had seen and felt worse days.   


“I’m fine. I just want to stay in bed,” he admitted. Iwaizumi walked towards the bed and crossed his arms.  


“And I want you to get out. There’s a lot of things to do today,” he said. Look who’s an adult. Oikawa rolled his eyes and nuzzled the pillow before dozing off again.  


“If you want me to get out, make me,” he said defiantly, yawning again. He heard Iwaizumi chuckle.  


“Oh, you really want me to?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa could hear him come closer.  


“Yes,” he said. Many possibilities to get him out of bed flashed through his mind. Good food. Kisses. Coffee, Iwa-chan’s coffee was always delicious. Maybe Iwaizumi could lift him out of bed and carry him into the shower and -   


“!!!” Oikawa’s eyes were suddenly wide open again when he felt Iwaizumi peel at the blankets.  


“Yes, but please don’t tickle me!” he tried to warn when he felt Iwaizumi steal both his feet from their warm protection. Too late. His bare feet got caught and placed in his evil boyfriend’s lap. And tickled.  


“Neaaahahaa! Iwa-chaahhaan! No ticklihiiing!” he whined. His arms started to flail and he tried to kick his legs, bus Iwaizumi held him steadily and dragged his short fingernails down his bare soles, fingers wiggling and scratching mischievously.  


“Ready to come out?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa nodded hysterically.  


“Yehehehes! Stop tihihickling mehhehe!” Iwaizumi watched him with a bored expression, then continued to tickle.  


“Mm nah,” he said. That evil - ! Oikawa’s head fell back on the pillow and he roared.  


“It tickleehehees! Iwa-chaaaan!” he cried, and he gasped in panic when he suddenly felt those fingers race upwards. They tickled his calves, behind his knees, his thighs...  


“Nonono! Stay awaahay!” If Iwaizumi would get up here, he’d be done for. For real. Smirking like a villain, Iwaizumi came a lot closer, as did his fingers that wiggled all over his hips and lower sides now.

“Gyahaha I’ll get up! No mohohore!” Oikawa laughed uncontrollably. He already got his tummy - which was a bad spot, and he squealed like a woman.  


“Nohoho! Not here! Dohohon’t!” he begged, hugging his torso since he knew Iwaizumi was aiming for those awful tickle spots up here.  


“Tooo late, sleepykawa. Up with those arms,” Iwaizumi said, and he not so surprisingly easily managed to pry Oikawa’s arms out of the way. Five fingers were reserved for each underarm, and they went to attack with no mercy.  


“Nyaaaahaha! Iwaahaha-Iwa-chan! No! Nonono!” Oikawa hadn’t been this loud in the morning since... Never mind. He could do nothing but laugh and flail around, and Iwaizumi tickled his armpits until he was satisfied.   


“There. That’s what happens to lazy bums like you. Now come on and get up,” Iwaizumi finally said, and he playfully patted Oikawa’s butt and wanted to get off the bed. But Oikawa quickly managed to catch his necktie and pulled him back down, kissing and hugging him.  


“Youmph.. Youmfhph..meanfhie..Meanie... Iwa-chan..” Oikawa mumbled against Iwaizumi’s lips, kissing him tenderly and sleepily. He felt Iwaizumi’s lips stretch into a smile as they kissed. 

Eventually, Iwaizumi didn’t seem to be able to keep up the serious attitude any longer, and ended up pinning Oikawa down on their bed and making out with him until they ended up doing a lot more than that - until Iwaizumi ended up taking that damn sexy suit _off_ again.   


Now that was a skill only Oikawa Tooru proudly possessed.


	5. YakuLev | “Why are you so sarcastic?”

"...Long time no see.” Lev looked down at his ex-boyfriend, Yaku. He hadn’t grown much.

“You haven’t grown much.” The words slipped out before he noticed. Yaku frowned.

“You haven’t either,” he replied crankily. 

“Why are you so sarcastic? I was actually serious,” Lev said, and he hovered his hand above Yaku’s head. Yaku caught his hand and glared.

“Do not. Touch. Me.” Lev swallowed. They hadn’t parted well. Of course they hadn’t. Something stung in Lev’s chest. It was all his fault, but when his family invited him to go to Russia with them, to study there, learn more of the language, be with his family and all, their relationship already staggered.

“Just go,” was Yaku’s reaction. Of course Lev wanted to go, but rather than that, he would’ve preferred to stay in Japan, with his boyfriend Yaku. But no, Yaku pushed him away from the moment Lev said he might consider to go with his family. Even when he did say he would stay here to be with Yaku, all Yaku did was push him away even further.

They ended up breaking up, and Lev went to Russia. Now, a few years later, he was back in Japan, at Yaku’s place because his departure had gone a little bit rushed. They were on very short speaking terms again on LINE, and it appeared a lot of Lev’s clothes and other stuff were still at Yaku’s place. So... Here he was.

“Here it is,” Yaku said coldly, and he dropped the bag in front of Lev’s feet. Seeing where this might go, Lev immediately grabbed the bag and wriggled his own huge body past Yaku into the appartment.

“Where are your manners, Ya-chan? Not even inviting me in~” he whined, and he took off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the couch. Man, this place brought back memories... 

“Don’t call me Ya-chan, and don’t make yourself comfortable here,” Yaku scolded. 

“не беспокойся!” Lev said cheerfully and proudly. Yaku only rolled his eyes.

“Like I would get that,” he sighed. He then turned towards the kitchen.

“Fine. Drink?” he asked. Lev smiled.

“Yes please. Iced coffee please~” he said. 

“Only you drank that so I don’t have it. You’ll get a hot one,” Yaku said with his back towards him while preparing the coffee. Lev smiled at the nice aroma that filled the appartment.

“So, how have you been?” Lev asked. Yaku’s shoulders seemed to be hanging a bit.

“...Fine. You? How’s Russia? Going back there?” he asked. 

“Nope. My parents are staying there, but I wanted to come back here,” Lev said.

“Is that so?” Ahh. Yaku looked so huggable. His petite body had always been so inviting to get scooped up and cuddled. To get hugged, kissed. To get... tickled. Lev blushed at the memory of Yaku laughing and squirming. Yaku wasn’t a person to laugh a lot, but tickling always did the trick. A little bit in a trance of nostalgia, Lev stood up and walked towards Yaku.

“Yep. I’m staying here, I won’t go anywhere.” He felt like trash for hoping Yaku would take him back. For... even considering the thing he was about to do to him right now. 

“Not that it’s my business,” Yaku said, sulking, and that was when Lev closed the last bit of space between them and wrapped his arms around Yaku from behind. Yaku jolted in shock.

“Hey! What the-” he warned, but Lev hugged him.

“I haven’t seen you in so long. Can’t I? I can feel you’ve been wanting to, too...” Yaku stood frozen in his hold, his shoulders stiff. He then shook a little. 

“Lev!” He turned around and wrapped his arms around his middle, hugging him tightly and even sobbing a little.

“I _hate_ you, you bastard. I hate you so much,” Yaku cried. Damn. Lev had never seen him cry before. 

“You hate me for leaving? I’m so sorry Ya-chan, but I..” Lev got squeezed even tighter by Yaku’s arms, and he gasped.

“I told you to go, didn’t I? I hate you for.. for making me miss you like that. Just.. You better promise,” Yaku muttered, his face buried in Lev’s chest.

“Promise wh-?”

“That you’re not going anywhere.” Lev felt warmth spread in his chest and he held Yaku - _his_ Yaku - tightly. 

“I promise. я обещаю.” He heard and felt Yaku chuckle into his chest.

“Still a bastard,” he said jokingly. He still sounded emotional, but Lev was glad he could make Yaku smile again.

“Hehe. Вы все еще щекотливы?” 

Yaku scoffed. “Yeah yeah, whatever,” he replied. Smirking, Lev brought his hands to Yaku’s ribs that remained exposed due to their mutual embrace. He squeezed. Yaku instantly clung onto him, squeezing him so tight that Lev might break his back, but yeah, that didn’t stop him from doing it again.

“I said, are you still ticklish?” With that said, he started to rapidly spider his fingers up and down Yaku’s torso. Ribs, sides, ribs, _underarms_ \- “GAaahahah! Leheheev! Nohoho!” Yaku squealed. His tiny body started to squirm and dance adorably.

“I take that as a yes~” Lev said fondly. With his back starting to hurt from having to bend down like this, Lev suddenly scooped Yaku up as he used to do so often in the past and carried him to the couch. There, he dropped him and immediately pinned him down.

“No - please! Not thahahat! Aaaahh!” Yaku arched his back and bounced his head up and down as Lev mercilessly tickled his tummy and sides.

“Yes, that~ I see this is still the only way to make you laugh like this, hm? Or want me to tell you some Russian jokes and try something else?” 

Yaku could only laugh.

“Shuhut uuuup! Aaahaha nonono!” he shrieked, turning around on the couch, but from this position Lev saw a brand new opportunity to tickle him behind his knees; yes he remembered. That was the spot. 

“So nice of you to invite me here. Tickle tickle~!” Lev teased, scribbling his fingers against those super sensitive spots on Yaku’s legs. Yaku struggled and laughed hysterically.

“ _Oinarisan_! Oinarisahahaaaan!” Yaku yelled all of a sudden. Lev stopped tickling him and looked up.

“What did you say?” Yaku turned on his back again, and when Lev brought his hands back to his stomach to tickle him again (the temptation was real), Yaku grabbed his hands and looked at him with adorable teary eyes.

“Oinarisan. It used to be my safeword. Still valid?” he panted. Lev blushed and smiled like an idiot.

“It is! Ya-chan, I love you!” He hugged him and kissed him. Bam. Those few years of heartbreak, literal and figurative distance between them, it seemed as if those never happened. They shared a heated make-out session on the couch, eventually Lev rolling under Yaku and enjoying the feeling of having him on top of him again.

“Heh - do you also remember.. What used to happen afterwards?” he asked as they pulled apart from a very long and wet kiss. Yaku breathed out and shook his head.

“After what?” he asked.

“After tickling you~” Lev sang, and he just had to demonstrate with a brief tickle on both sides, making his ex-boyfriend - I mean - boyfriend? giggle. Yaku was still giggling, so Lev just raised himself a little and whispered:

“We fuck.” Yaku’s eyes widened.

“You -!” he blurted out, but Lev caressed his hair and looked at him charmingly.

“Got a condom?” he asked. Yaku blushed and slowly nodded.

“Y-yes... In the bedroom.” Lev grinned, overflowing with happiness.

“Then, to the bedroom we go!” he chirped, and he easily got off the couch and carried Yaku along with him to the bedroom for something he had been waiting for for a long time. Russia was nice and all, family was cool, but nothing could beat a good night of fucking Yaku like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, the poor abandoned coffee in the kitchen was getting colder and colder. By the time Lev would be done with him, he could most likely enjoy his iced coffee for real.


	6. MatsuHana | “They’ll call the police!”

“Geez, look at that. I can’t believe they were all together and didn’t invite us! We were in town too!” Hanamaki complained. Matsukawa leaned towards him and looked at the many Insta stories that had been posted by their former volleyball mates. He shrugged.  


“Looks fun, but they didn’t know we were here, so leave it,” he said. They were at the bus stop in the very early morning, waiting for their bus while Hanamaki checked out the fun photos and videos with a pout on his face.  


“No fair.. Stupid Oikawa, even Iwaizumi!” he murmured. Matsukawa kept a straight face while Hanamaki continued to sulk.  


“Stop moping, put that away if it affects your mood like that.”  


“Look at all that yummy meaaaat - ahhh...!” Hanamaki whined. Matsukawa sighed and leaned towards him as he snaked an arm around him.  


“Put it away, I said,” he said calmly. His hands however found their way on both sides of Hanamaki’s torso and sneaked under his clothes. He felt his lover tense up at this, and he gulped.  


“WHa- hey! Whahahat are you -?!” He already giggled while Matsukawa’s hands were only caressing him. This guy was too ticklish for his own good.  


“Put it away,” he repeated. Hanamaki nodded in a hurry and shoved his mobile phone in his pocket.  


“Alright, alright! There. Now better?” he asked. Matsukawa nodded.  


“Yeah. Better,” he said. And this time he pounced. With the device safely in Hanamaki’s pockets, he felt that he could now attack him with ease, and Hanamaki already laughed out loud before he even knew what was going on.  


“NOHoho! What theee- Isseehehi! Nohoooo!” he roared. He squirmed and twisted on the little bench, but Matsukawa closed him in even more and clawed at his boyfriend’s bare ribs under his clothes. 

Hanamaki’s skin felt warm, as did Matsukawa’s own body. He felt quite hot, actually. And that while they hadn’t done much? He was only tickling him a bit? 

Maybe it was because their trip in Tokyo had been a little too busy. They barely spent time at the hotel, they barely did... anything. He swallowed as he sensed more of those pleasant tingles.  


“Issehehei! Not thaaat- _ahh_!” Hanamaki yelped, throwing his head back when his hands had finally reached the heat of his underarms. Wiggling his fingers there, Matsukawa chuckled in satisfaction.  


“Now _that’s_ a good voice, Taka,” he said fondly. He was seriously throbbing down there, the heat between his legs growing. Just from tickling Hanamaki, just from hearing his sexy, adorable voice like this. Ah...   


“ _Hyaah_!” Hanamaki lunged forward in a useless attempt to escape the tickles when he hovered above Matsukawa’s guilty crotch.   


“Y-you’re-?! Aaahahah nohoho please aaahhaha!” The tickling only intensified. Having been caught, Matsukawa now shamelessly pressed against him, his hardness throbbing in his pants against Hanamaki’s inner thigh as he pinned him against the wall and assaulted his ticklish armpits. Hanamaki trembled in his hold.

“AHAah you-! Nohohot in p-public eeeheheek! S-sillehehe! They’ll call the police! _Dohohon’t_!” he giggled, but he also moaned a few times. Smirking about the fact that Hanamaki was feeling it too, Matsukawa leaned in and bit his neck playfully.  


“Who will? No one’s here.”   


Of course he had carefully checked and scanned their surroundings, but no one was in need of that damn early bus all the way to Miyagi on a Sunday morning. 

“You’re feeling it too, come on. We can do it just like this,” Matsukawa whispered while keeping up the tickling. Hanamaki squirmed and gasped for breath.

“D-do whahaaht?! Y-you mean...!?” Well yeah, if Matsukawa could he would have stripped both of them then and there and fucked him senseless. He couldn’t do such a thing at the bus stop. What he meant was that if they kept this up, maybe both of them could find release. 

Surely it would stain their pants, but damn Matsukawa wouldn’t mind having a mindblowing orgasm right now. 

“You cahahan’t be serious-aahahaah!” Hanamaki was still laughing hysterically and squirming in his grip.   


“Hmmm yes,” Matsukawa breathed, almost trembling at how turned on he was right now, and he kissed his boyfriend on his lips. Hanamaki answered the kiss greedily, gripping Matsukawa’s clothes and squirming when those fingers didn’t stop teasing his sides and waist with tickles. The kiss only increased the pleasure for Matsukawa.

He really was so very close. Not much time until - _VRroooomm_. The sound of the bus arriving caused both of them to suddenly jump apart. Damn! The bus came to a stop before them and the door opened.

“....Shit,” Hanamaki mumbled, crossing his legs and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He was blushing, and obviously also having a bulge in his pants down there. Matsukawa felt a bit troubled as well, but the bus driver already honked impatiently as the two of them didn’t get in right away.   


“....Well that sucks. Here, use this..” Matsukawa said with a blush, taking an extra vest from his bag and throwing it to Hanamaki so he could wrap it around his waist. He used his own jacket to do the same. So, both of them having those naughty boners in their pants covered up neatly, stepped into the bus.   


“How long to Miyagi again?” Hanamaki asked the bus driver.   


“Nearly 7 hours,” the driver answered. Hanamaki and Matsukawa sighed and took their seat. Hanamaki jolted when Matsukawa naughtily brought his hand to the bulge in his pants and squeezed.  


“First rest stop I’m gonna drag you into a toilet stall and do you so hard,” Matsukawa warned in a low whispery voice, smirking. Hanamaki smirked as well.  


“Can’t wait,” he whispered back.  


“But.... No tickling,” he warned with a blush. Matsukawa raised his eyebrows.   


“We’ll see about that,” he said, but he already had an inkling of how it might turn out.


	7. Ushiten | “Are you watching asmr right now?”

"Toshi, welcome home! Lie down.” Ushijima blinked at the sudden request upon his arrival. He stared at his lover, Tendou, who sat on their bed in the cozy studio appartment looking more than ready for... something. He had his laptop beside him, showing some sort of.. strange video.

“...Why? Are you watching asmr right now?” Ushijima asked, but he already found himself walking over to the bed, dropping his bag and ready to do as Tendou asked. Tendou paused the video and wiggled his fingers.

“Not _just_ asmr. I discovered this new sort of massage. I want to perform it on you, may I?” 

Ushijima hesitated. “I am a bit sweaty. Can I take a shower first?” Tendou showed off a cheeky grin.

“No.” 

Accepting the answer quietly, Ushijima climbed onto the bed and lied down like Tendou wanted him to. With his head in his lap, and his huge body stretched out on the bed.

“Like this?” he asked. Tendou smiled at him from above and bent down flexibly to plant a kiss on his forehead, then on his nose, then on his lips.

“Yep.” He then bent down further, and Ushijima jolted when he took the hem of his shirt and began to peel it up to uncover his bare upperbody.

“I told you I’m sweaty,” he said, but Tendou pulled up his shirt until his shoulders, and he hovered his hands above his naked chest.

“That’s fine, dear. No problem. I’ll perform the message now,” he said. Ushijima’s shoulders anticipated attention. Maybe the muscles on his stomach, which already flexed in response, but no, Tendou lowered his hands and began to... roll his nipples.

“!!!” Ushijima gasped, and he heard a chuckle above him.

“What? Didn’t I tell you it’s a nipple massage? It should be a good one,” he said.

“Hngh!” Ushijima kept a steady posture, but he trembled a little at the sudden sensations. Tendou tenderly rolled his nipples, and then began to rub them lightly with the tips of his index fingers. 

“How does that feel?” he asked.

“...Good. It also tickles a little,” Ushijima breathed out. Tendou laughed.

“Wait. You got ticklish nipples? For real?” he asked. Maybe he had always suckled too roughly on them before to find out about such a cute fact at such a late point in their relationship! 

“I said a little - I _ahh_!” Ushijima jolted a little when Tendou now tried to tickle him on purpose. He circled his nipples teasingly with his short fingernails, then sometimes touched the center again and tickled them lightly.

“H-hehe, Satorehe, I said it tickles!” Ushijima slowly started to let out very soft whispery giggles. Tendou smirked.

“I know. That is the point,” he said. It actually wasn’t. The massage showed different steps, but he now had a new mission. Tickle his boyfriend’s nipples? Hell yesss. He reached behind him and pulled at one of the pillows at the head of the bed, and took out a tiny feather. 

He was happily surprised by how Ushijima patiently remained in position when he lowered the feather to his chest and began to twirl ir around his nipple, then over it. His other hand continued to lightly scribble around the other, switching between tickling around the little bud to stimulating it with soft feathery tickle touches. 

“Hngh-ehehe, s-stop thahaat you...!” Ushijima giggled. Stop that, hm? His nipples were rock hard now. Someone was enjoying the attention. His tongue sticking out in concentration, Tendou enjoyed to make his boyfriend giggle like this. Ushijima hardly ever giggled, except when he was being tickled. 

Tendou usually tickled him in different places, but never like this. He smiled fondly. Ushijima was absolutely the cutest when he had his little weaknesses explored. 

“Aha-w-wait no!” Ushijima rolled a little when the tickling became a little too unbearable, but Tendou rolled him back and pinned his shoulders between his knees. 

“Na-ah, just stay like this. My _massage_ isn’t finished yet,” he sang.

“Mass-mahaassage my ahahass!” Ushijima laughed. Oh? Tendou took those words a little bit differently than Ushijima intended them to be, obviously, and he laughed.

“Hohoho? Now that you mention it, not a bad idea at all!” he said triumphantly, and Ushijima yelped adorably when he suddenly pushed him up and shoved him face-down onto the bed. Climbing on top of his calves, Tendou pinned him effectively and began to peel at Ushijima’s baggy pants. 

The - unintended - request had him realize something. If Ushijima had ticklish nipples, would he also...?

Pulling down the fabric of the pants and taking his boxers along with them, Tendou massaged Ushijima’s bare ass lovingly.

“I forgot to say, the massage also needs to be done down here,” he said, massaging the supple round ass cheeks. Ushijima had a beautiful butt. Ushijima simply grunted, clenching the bed sheets on the other side and sighing.

“Ugh, just get it over with,” he said. Such a patient and obedient boyfriend. Smiling, Tendou massaged the ass cheeks a little, and then went for his actual mission. He fluttered his fingers around on both ass cheeks, tickling him lightly. Success. Giggles, louder than when those sexy nipples were tickled, burst from Ushijima’s mouth.

“ _Satori_! Noha-hahaha! Wait hahaha that’s -! _Ahaha_!” Surprised by the hysteria, Tendou giggled along with him.

“Now that’s a cute ticklish ass we got there!” he said. 

“This ihihisn’t a massage at ahahall!” Ushijima laughed. 

“Correct~!” At least, not anymore! Tendou enjoyed the sensitivity of his lover’s ass by innocently tickling him all over. The closer he got to his ass crack, the softer the giggles became and the more regularly Ushijima moaned a little, but he also enjoyed to just flutter his fingers around the sides of his ass and let him laugh out loud.

“Haha! A-alright, stop! Stop nohohow!” Ushijima finally ordered. Taking it that he liked it up until this point to now firmly order him to stop, Tendou did as he was asked and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on both ass cheeks. He then pulled his pants back up. 

“Now, how did you like that?” he asked. Ushijima simply coughed and caught his breath as he turned back to face him. Tendou didn’t even get to hear an answer. In an instant, he had Ushijima on top of him, pinning him down and tickling his sides without mercy.

“ _WAHAHAIT_!” Tendou shrieked uncharmingly, unlike Ushijima’s sexy laughter. 

“That’s how I liked it,” Ushijima panted, and he showed off the sexiest smirk as he tickled Tendou mercilessly to death. During the tickle attack, Tendou was sure he could feel something down there prod against his thighs. Was Ushijima...? Did the ‘massage’ really turn him on? He couldn’t even ask. Ushijima was m-e-r-c-i-l-e-s-s. Absolutely _merciless_.


	8. Kuroken | “I don’t want to sound like an attention begger, but I’m begging for attention”

Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Noises. Melodies. Notification sounds. Kuroo looked with an unhappy face at his boyfriend who only had eyes for his phone and computer.

“Kenmaa. I don’t want to sound like an attention begger, but I’m begging for attention,” he said. Kenma didn’t even look up from the screen.

“I’m busy, Kuro,” he said. Why were the past days like this? Kuroo threw his head back. He needed attention. He needed love, he needed sex, alright. Kenma had been neglecting him recently, and Kuroo was at his limit.

Even at the barbecue a few days ago, Kenma only had eyes for Hinata. It was his birthday, was Kenma’s argument later, but Kuroo wasn’t convinced. 

“Kenma. Do you still love me?” he whined. He knew Kenma cared about him, there was no doubt. He didn’t think lowly of his love, but if only Kenma could pay more attention to him, and less attention to those... wretched devices. 

“Yes,” Kenma said.

“Am I still your sexy boyfriend?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Will you finally be intimate with me today?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes.” 

All the same tone. Kuroo sighed.

“Are you even listening?” he asked.

“Yes.” Kuroo smirked. Oh now this asked for an experiment, also a punishment, because yes, Kurooo was an attention begger today, and he felt suddenly filled with vengeance.

“Do you want to be tickled?” 

“Yes.” HA. Now this confirmed Kenma had not been listening clearly, and with the evil smirk still on his face, Kuroo got up and stomped towards Kenma with firm steps.

“Oh, no problem dear. _My pleasure_ ,” he said. As he approached him and Kenma raised his head and looked up from his phone, he could see the realization slowly sink in as if Kenma’s realtime mind had a little delay. His eyes widened at the realization of what he had said ‘yes’ to just now.

“No - I mean, wait Kuro-wahai-ahh!” Kenma cried out, but Kuroo picked him up with ease and threw him over his shoulder so he could carry him to bed. After all, he knew how most of their tickle sessions ended, and he couldn’t wait. Kenma’s phone had slipped from his grip when he lifted him, and he could feel his tiny hands bang his back halfheartedly.

“Let goooo! No tickliiiing, Kuroooo~! I’ll pay attention to you. Let’s kiss? Sex?” Kenma offered sweetly. Kuroo tingled with excitement.

“Those too, but babe, you deserve the tickles, don’t you? Admit to me you do,” Kuroo said. Reaching the bed, he placed Kenma on it and climbed on top of him, keeping his already struggling body in place.

“Hehehe I’m sorry! It’s just thahaat this game - nohaha! Kuroooo!” Kuroo smirked at how Kenma was already giggling and wrapping his arms around his middle in defense - and that while he wasn’t doing anything yet.

“I’ll take those words as you admitting it. Well, then I will tickle you in a kinder way. Ain’t I the kindest boyfriend?” he teased, wiggling his fingers at Kenma who was still giggling adorably, just in anticipation.

“Yehehes, k-kind! _Eeeeheheeeep_!” Kenma’s usually low voice went up about three pitches when Kuroo finally released him from his anticipation and tickled him for real. He was thankful for the loose shirt Kenma was wearing, making it easy to already scribble at the soft skin of his bare stomach. 

“Mmphhhh no f-fahahair! Kuroohoho!” Kenma laughed, trying to muffle himself with his hands but ending up fighting Kuroo’s demanding fingers by swatting at them. 

“I know, it’s not fair you kept neglecting your poor, horny boyfriend. See?” The bulge in Kuroo’s pants had been here for a while now, and Kenma’s eyes widened as he saw it. He then let his head fall back on the bed and squealed.

“Aaahaha! Peheheeeervert!” he laughed. Kuroo laughed with him.

“Pervert you say? Oh now you’re asking for it babe!” Climbing further on top of him, Kuroo unzipped his pants, and his huge erection sprang free. 

“Then, help your pervert boyfriend a bit, please?” he asked. Kenma blushed and continued to giggle since that one hand Kuroo had under his shirt was still tickling him. He nodded and with a trembling hand he took him in his hand and began to stroke.

“Theheen stop tihihickling mehehe!” he giggled. Kuroo flashed a smug grin and lowered both hands to Kenma’s sides, squeezing them teasingly and making him twitch and squirm. 

“Hmm guess what? I won’t,” he said, and he winked. Kenma apparently knew he had been neglecting him for real, or else he would’ve never done this. He accepted his fate and despite fighting the ticklish sensations and laughing his head off, he gave it his all to pleasure Kuroo with his hand. 

“Ahhhh that feels good~” Kuroo purred. He leaned further on top of Kenma and played with his ribs as if they were his instrument. He felt Kenma shake beneath him, his hand sometimes stopping abruptly, but then he’d continue stroking him again.

“Kuhahaa- Kurohoho! It tickleehehes!” he giggled adorably. He even moaned a little whenever Kuroo would tickle a good spot, and he found this happened especially when he tickled his upper rib right below his armpits. Focusing on that spot, Kuroo leaned in and kissed his neck. He then whispered: “Does it?” 

His fingers scratched at those sensitive spots, and more of those delicious moany giggles came out.

“Ahhhaha! _Ahhh_! Kuroooo~!” Kuroo moaned along with him and smiled.

“Yes?” he panted. His hands were getting a bit warm under those arms, so he ran his fingers down Kenma’s body until he could pinch at his hips. Kenma squeezed him a bit firmer in response, and rather than painful, it felt _good_. Kuroo shuddered as he felt himself getting close.

“Like that - Kenma,” he said, and he continued to tickle Kenma’s hips, making the cutie moan and giggle as the overwhelming sensations also seemed to turn him on. With Kuroo’s dick in his hand, Kenma’s body slumped weakly as he suddenly trembled very heavily, a loud moan escaping his lips. 

A wet spot was visible in his pants, and Kuroo, still panting as he felt himself getting close, couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You came from just this - even before I did? Now who’s the perve- _ahhh_!” Kuroo also came hard. Kenma’s clothes were now stained from both the inside and the outside as he came all over him. 

Kuroo’s fingers finally stopped assaulting his ticklish boyfriend and he wrapped him in his arms, despite the heat. 

“That - was - damn good,” he wheezed. Kenma only quietly gathered his breath as he relaxed in his embrace, snuggling closely.

“Still.... can’t believe you came from just getting tickled and jerking me off, kitten. Say, is it a kink for you? Tickling?” Kuroo asked. Kenma blushed fiercely.

“It’s because - for a long time we didn’t...!” Kuroo cut him off and kissed him, one hand catching Kenma’s hand and pinning it beside his head. After the kiss he breathed against his lips, smiling.

“Now whose fault is that, hm? Shall we do it now? I could go for another round, more intense and naughty this time,” Kuroo said, playing with Kenma’s pants. Kenma did not object. He only lifted his hips so he could take them off and gave a shy nod.

“Alright,” he said. 

“....I wouldn’t want you to be an attention begger again, after all,” he added. Kuroo cocked his head.

“Did you really say that?” he asked, slowly raising his hands and wiggling his fingers. Kenma’s eyes widened.

“... _Don’t_!” But Kuroo did. And he did a lot more than that, that night!


	9. Bokuaka | "You want a what?!"

Drips of soda fell on the floor as Akaashi coughed and gasped for breath. What can he say. Choking was always a regular thing whenever he was spending the day with his boyfriend Bokuto. Quite regular. In many ways. As wrong as that may sound, it is very true.

“You want a _what_?!” he managed to gasp out through his repeated coughs. Bokuto smiled widely and spread his arms and wiggled his fingers.  


“A tickle hug! Come on babe, give me one. I love those the most,” he said. Akaashi had just opened a soda can and thought to drink some while working on an article when Bokuto came home early and that’s exactly what he said.  


“A.. t-..ti-..hug?” Akaashi blushed as he straightened his glasses on his face. Never a dull day with Bokuto, that was for sure.  


“A _tickle_ hug, yes! I give them a lot to you, why, did you forget about them? Should I demonstrate?” Bokuto already stepped towards Akaashi who jumped in terror.  


“No no no! I was about to do some work, it really is not the time! Boku-ahaah!” Akaashi spun around, but Bokuto simply took his hand and twirled him back around as if they were dancing. He then wrapped him in those strong muscled arms and... _tickle-hugged_ him.

Those big arms held Akaashi tightly and Bokuto’s hands found the flesh on his sides and began to squeeze playfully through his clothes, tickling him effectively.  


“AHAhah! Ahahalright! A-alright _Bokuhhaha_!” Akaashi’s laughter was instant, and he desperately tried to pull free from the strong bear hug. He could hardly squirm as Bokuto pressed him firmly against his taller body and tickled him wherever he could reach him best from this position.  


“Bokuaaahh! Nohoho!” Akaashi easily pressed his face into Bokuto’s shoulder and let out muffled laughter as he helplessly accepted the brief torture. He heard Bokuto chuckle, a low charming sound, and he blushed even worse.  


“Ahh hugging and laughter, isn’t it the best thing? Now that I recall, I haven’t tickled you for at least, what is it, four to five days? How is it even possible? Did you also notice, sweetie?”  


Akaashi’s eyes were already tearing as he laughed helplessly in his lover’s hold. Sure he had noticed. Akaashi had been busy with work, Bokuto had been quite occupied as well.

The other day they had a nice outing with some old friends, and thankfully Bokuto had not tickled him in front of their faces as he liked to do a lot. Akaashi not having laughed his head off in days? Of course, he _noticed_!

Despite his answer being a yes, Akaashi shook his head heavily in embarrassment.

“Let me goohoho!” he whined as he raised his head again, but one of Bokuto’s hands moved up again and pushed his head back where it was.  


“No no, dear, it’s nice like this. So enjoyable. You can do it to me after this, okay?” Bokuto said sweetly, now holding Akaashi’s head with one hand and tickling him with the other. Akaashi was surprised with how much strength he was held in a position like this.

It _should_ be possible to pull free now that only one hand tickled him, but exactly those tickles were aimed at his upper ribs and the sensations made his body go weak.

“Hmphhhh!” he whined, his body dancing and squirming but unable to escape Bokuto’s teasing fingers.   


“Ahh, Akaashi.. Your muffled laughter really sounds hot,” Bokuto commented, and Akaashi blushed while he actually felt hot as well due to all this forced laughter while embraced so warmly by his crazy lover.  


“Will you give me what I want? I’ll leave you to work then~” Bokuto chimed, feeling around Akaashi’s bare sides and tickling them teasingly. Akaashi nodded quickly.  


“Yehehes! A t-ti-hehehe hug.. right?” He was still embarrassed to say the word. He yelped when Bokuto’s wiggling fingers suddenly shot back upwards again and clawed at his ribs.  


“ _EEH_!” Akaashi shrieked.  


“Wrong~!” Bokuto sang. Akaashi then felt how he grinded against him, letting him feel a certain hardness in those pants, and Akaashi’s eyes widened. Sex?! 

“Whahat?!” Akaashi couldn’t believe it, although, he actually could. Bokuto wasn’t a hard one to get horny.  


“You don’t need to take me to bed, just.. help me get rid of it?” Bokuto asked like a cute puppy. He finally stopped tickling Akaashi and held his shoulders so he could push him back a little and smile at him. Akaashi felt his heart flutter at Bokuto’s adorable expression - and that while he was asking for something naughty here. He rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, still short of breath.   


“...F-fine. You crazy....” he muttered, but he still bent down and started to fiddle with Bokuto’s pants. Hands? Hmm. No, _mouth_. Akaashi closed his eyes and took him into his mouth. Mouth was always faster and better. Bokuto would feel great, Akaashi could get back to work. Win-win situation. Right?

Besides... Akaashi felt a throbbing feeling between his own legs, but he decided to ignore this as he sucked his boyfriend off with love. Then.... He jolted a little when he felt Bokuto’s hands - which had been on his head, carressing his hair - moving towards his ears and neck, and ten fingertips fluttered against the sensitive skin there.  


“Hmphh!” Akaashi shut his eyes more tightly and persistently continued to suck - but... That fucking tickled. He heard Bokuto chuckle above him.  


“You can laugh a bit darling, it will feel even better with me in your mouth,” Bokuto said sweetly. The fluttering fingertips were replaced by short nails, and shivers were sent through all of Akaashi’s body and giggles bubbled up his throat and made his lips vibrate a little around Bokuto’s stiff cock.  


“Ahhh like that~!” Bokuto moaned, and Akaashi’s eyes widened when Bokuto started to thrust into his mouth a little. A little, then firmer. Wilder. The thrusting and the tickling at the same time, was that really necessary? Luckily, it was all Bokuto needed for a quick release. Akaashi swallowed before realizing it, and he coughed a little.   


“Baby! You _swallowed_!” Akaashi almost stumbled when Bokuto suddenly pulled him back up again and hugged him. Akaashi’s entire body tensed up, anticipating another ‘tickle hug’, but Bokuto held him in a comfortable peaceful embrace, and he relaxed.  


“Y-yeah,” Akaashi said. Well, it wasn’t hard with Bokuto shoved so deep down his throat, but anyway, yes, it was the first time he did, so he couldn’t fight the chuckle coming from his own lips. Bokuto was so happy he could lay off until at least tonight.  


“So, I will get back to work now. We... We can play later,” Akaashi said.  


“Yay! Yay, I won’t bother you again, good luck babe! Gimme a tickle hug later, 'kay?” Bokuto cheered, and with his dick still popping out of his pants he gave Akaashi two thumbs up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. Akaashi smiled. 

His own erection was throbbing impatiently in his own pants, and he rubbed it for a brief moment with his hand before walking back to his computer. He kind of regretted this decision, but well yeah, work was work. And like he said. They could play again later.


	10. Asanoya | “Jezz, hold me harder! You’re too vanilla!

Two tongues were dancing. Lips touching. Saliva mixing. Noya breathed into Asahi’s mouth as they kissed long and sensually, sprawled on their bed.

Asahi’s dick was deep inside him. With each gentle thrust, Noya clenched his legs around Asahi’s waist, awaiting the sensations and desiring more.

They’d had some busy times. Well, mostly Noya who was busy with jobs to earn money for his travel plans. Their one free night recently was spent on a reunion barbecue, in Tokyo of all places, with the other guys. So yes, he could say he was quite starved for some pleasure, good kisses and damn good fucks.

If only....

“Jezz, hold me harder! You’re too _vanilla_!” Noya finally spilled his feelings, and Asahi blinked in surprise.

“I.. What?” he asked. Noya clung onto him.

“You’re always so gentle. So vanilla. Try something on me! Pinch my nipples hard! Bite my neck! Pin down my arms. Make me cry? _Anything_ , Asahi? I want it so bad?” Noya hadn’t thought to be so honest, mid-fucking, and Asahi of course hadn’t expected it either and looked totally perplexed.

“Sorry, I thought...” he muttered, blushing. Noya understood. Asahi was a big guy while Noya was a tiny one. It was long ago when they finally understood they weren’t just friends but super gay for each other and started to explore sexual experiments, but not that long ago since they added penetration into the mix as well. 

Asahi was just super careful. His dick was monster size already, but Noya could take it with little pain at this point. Maybe he was just surprisingly kinky, but he wanted more excitement. _Needed_ it. 

“Is there nothing you would like to try on me, like, right now?” Noya threw up his arms.

“Do it,” he said. Asahi glanced down at him. His thrusts had slowed just a little as he seemed to think and let those words sink in.

“Are you serious?” he asked, his voice low and husky. Nishinoya smiled.

“Of course!” His approval somehow made Asahi’s expression turn... dark, as if a sudden sort of hunger came over him.

“Well... Then, the safeword is Karasuno,” he finally said after a long pause as he merely continued to thrust into him. Noya blinked.

“Safeword? Why are you - _AHHha_!” Noya’s arms that had been raised over his head so bravely went back down with the speed of light when Asahi clawed at his exposed ribs. No mercy, absolutely not, as he instantly tickled him. And that while still burying that huge dick of his deep inside him with each renewed thrust.

“ASahaheehehe! Whahahat!?” Noya laughed. Tickling?! Really? Asahi tickled him a lot, that was true. But never... Never like this. Embarrassed by his loud laughter combined with moans, Noya planted his hands over his mouth and muffled himself, but Asahi easily grabbed his hands with one of his own and pinned them back above his head.

“Yes,” Asahi panted, and he smiled a little.

“Sorry, been wanting to do this for a while. Not too vanilla, I hope?” he said breathlessly as he continued to thrust into him while five evil fingers wrecked Noya’s underarm with tickles.

“Nohoho! Ahhh!” Noya laughed, he moaned too, and oh fuck this was overwhelming. Having his ticklishness explored while getting pounded wasn’t something he’d thought of before, but right now there was nothing else to think of. All of his mind and focus went to those ticklish shockwaves infiltrating his body and mixing with some fucking good pleasure.

“EEHeheh! NOoohoho!” he cried out. He squirmed and twisted a little, but Asahi still pinned his arms above his head. His huge free hand tickled him anywhere, from armpits to ribs, tummy and hips. The moment it latched to his hip, he held him steady and those fucking thrusts increased in streangth. 

Feeling a certain sensitive spot within him stimulated, Noya cried out again.

“AAHhh! Asaheeehehe! Plehease! Noooho!” He was laughing and begging for his life, but he couldn’t get the word Karasuno past his lips. He didn’t even try to say it. He wondered why, maybe gettting fucked and tickled to death was the kinky anti-vanilla he had been longing for. He didn’t really know, but there was barely time to think about it.

“ _Eeeehh_!” Noya squealed when Asahi released his arms so he could tickle his hips with both hands. At a certain point. Asahi actually pulled out, and Noya’s instant reaction was to gather himself on all fours and crawl away, giggling hysterically.

“Wahahait! Wait wait, Asahehee!” he giggled, and he squeaked when Asahi caught his leg and pulled him back. From behind, he filled him up again, one hand finding its way to Noya’s dick that was rockhard at this point, the other playing is side and ribs as if they were piano keys. 

“Eyaaahaha! Ohhh!” Noya laughed and moaned. The urge to flee was there, but the urge to make it stop completely just by saying that safeword, it wasn’t.

He clenched the bed sheets and felt how Asahi fucked him with more strength than ever, _while_ tickling him.

“Asahihi! Shit! _Aaahah_!” Noya was actually the first one to come. Asahi stroked him until he finished and was overwhelmed by pleasure, and then his hand moved back from his dick and joined the other to wreck him completely.

Still overly senstive from the orgasm, Noya shook and sobbed, his hysterical laughter never stopping.

“ _Fuhuhuck_!” he cried. No safeword. It almost felt like a challenge. For how long could he endure this? He hoped he could until Asahi came at least. Maybe even after that, he wasn’t sure. As torturous as it felt, it also felt good. It felt good to not be in control. It felt kinky. 

“No wait not there!” he moaned when Asahi’s searching fingers found a certain spot on his hips and squeezed. Noya’s entire body jerked in response, but Asahi mercilessly explored the hypersensitive spots on his body.

“Is it still okay?” Asahi panted, he sounded a little breathless, and was probably on the edge.

“Yehehes!” Nishinoya laughed. Asahi then finally reached his peak, and as he slowly stopped thrusting, his fingers also stopped. They fell on bed together, both of them panting for their lives.

“Woah,” Noya chirped. Asahi smiled.

“Did you like it?” he asked. Noya was still tired and dripping, but he crawled on top of Asahi and cuddled.

“I did, I actually did! Tickle me again? Like, the soft kind. I’m still tired,” he said, nuzzling Asahi’s neck like a kitten. Asahi blushed, then grinned sweetly.

“Alright. Like this?” he asked, and he lightly scribbled Noya’s bare sides, making him squirm and giggle, but it wasn’t too unbearable.

“Y-yes! Hehehe!” Noya continued to lie in Asahi’s embrace on top of him, getting tickled and cuddled as they enjoyed their moment of rest. It took them maybe a relaxing break of about ten to fifteen minutes when he felt Asahi’s dick poke against him again.

“...Do you want to do it again?” Asahi asked, a cute, actually innocent smile on his lips. Noya smirked.

“Hell fucking yes!”


End file.
